


You can

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [48]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo’s first day in a new job is tomorrow, and he’s stressed. Luckily, Baekhyun is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	You can

It was earlier than usual when Baekhyun’s fiancé dragged himself to bed, a look of seriousness on his face that instantly put Baekhyun on alert. Frowning, he watched Kyungsoo climb under the comforter. When Kyungsoo finally looked up confused as to why Baekhyun wasn’t turning off the lights, he said, “What’s wrong?”

There was a suspicious pause before Kyungsoo finally said, “It’s not important.”

“Wee-oo! wee-oo!”

“What are you doing?”

“Those are my Soo Sirens going off.” Baekhyun laughed when Kyungsoo made a face, but just as quickly sobered. “Don’t say it’s not important. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Sighing, Kyungsoo sat up and looked down at his lap. “I’m just worried about tomorrow.”

“What? Why? Aren’t you excited?”

“Yeah, but… what if I mess up? I worked really hard to get this job. I went through years of school and I studied and I have a degree and experience but I’m worried. Because what if I get there tomorrow and they tell me to do something but I have no idea how to do it? What if I go there and I can’t remember anything? What if I was just fooling them into thinking I was a good candidate for the job when I’m actually useless?” Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. “I know. It’s stupid.”

Baekhyun frowned, reaching out to cup Kyungsoo’s face with his hands. “Hey. What did we say about that word?”

“That it’s negative and sad and I shouldn’t use it to describe my feelings that are very real and valid.”

Baekhyun nodded once, firmly, and smoothed his thumb over Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Listen to me. You will do great. You are one hundred percent capable. I promise.”

“But--”

“And,” Baekhyun interrupted, shushing him, “they aren’t expecting you to know every little thing. You’re still new. They’re expecting you to need a little time to adjust. You don’t have to be perfect, and they aren’t expecting you to be perfect.” Baekhyun smiled, leaning forward to peck Kyungsoo on the lips. “You’ll be okay. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Are you ready to go to sleep now?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo settled back into bed and Baekhyun turned off the lights, lying down and enveloping Kyungsoo in a hug. He kissed his shoulder gently.

“Good night, Soo.”

“Good night.” Pause. “Baekhyun?”

“Mhm.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you, too. I believe in you.”

With that, they went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ...ya


End file.
